Help
by The Prince and The Warlock
Summary: When Tony falls from the wormhole in The Avengers the Hulk catches him and takes them to a place where they can be safe and he can look after the one person that he has come to care for the most. The hulk and Bruce have a heart to heart and they realize that they have more in common than they thought, especially when it comes to their faithful scientist, Tony. Bruce/Tony Clint/Nat


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or make any profit from this or any other stories that I have downloaded onto .**_

_**Summary: When Tony falls from the wormhole in **_**The Avengers **_**the Hulk catches him and takes them to a place where they can be safe and he can look after the one person that he has come to care for the most. The hulk and Bruce have a heart to heart and they realise that they have more in common than they thought, especially when it comes to their faithful scientist, Tony.**_

**Help: Chapter One**

_Hulk saw Metal Man fall from big hole in the sky. Hulk felt his heart stop; Metal Man is Hulk's favourite. _

_He knew that fall would kill Metal Man, Metal Man not strong like Hulk. _

_He didn't want Metal Man to die. He had to do something. _

Hulk, with a mighty roar, jumped high into the air and caught Metal Man carefully, cradling the unconscious man to his solid green chest carefully.

He could still hear the battle going on around them; it wasn't safe for metal man here. They had to go.

With a hefty grunt the green giant pulled the Metal Man into his side more, before running off as quickly as he could, needing to find somewhere safe where he could look after Metal Man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hulk finally settled in a large cave in a forest after running from the city for a good hour, only stopping because of the rain which he thought might hurt Metal Man or make him cold.

"_My Metal Man_." He grunted softly as he laid Tony down on the ground carefully, his instincts itching at him to keep the man in his arms.

He could see the blue circle whirring in his chest, casting a blue light on the cave; _that good, _he thought to himself, _Bruce said light keep Metal Man alive. Metal Man ok. _

_What Hulk do? _He asked digging deeply into his mind, asking Bruce for help. He knew that he was too agitated to recede and let the doctor help the man but he could still ask for advice.

**Get the suit off**_. _The voice responded, seemingly less hostile than usual, Hulk wondered if it was because Bruce loved Metal Man like he did. **Yes, we both love him.**The voice whispered in response and Hulk hummed happily, him and Banner could be friends now.

Moving down so that he was sat on the floor he carefully lifted Metal Man up off the floor so that he was lay on top of the Hulk's massive right thigh. _Its warmer than ground. _

Hulk moved his giant green hand towards the red and gold man, hesitating before he allowed his hand to touch the smooth metal carefully. He'd have to be careful; _Metal Man was Tony and Tony was little. Little things delicate. Delicate means careful. _He recited to himself as he carefully pried the metal off the man being carefully with the helmet and chest pieces, making sure that he didn't twist any of the man's limbs.

When Tony was free Hulk chuffed proudly, looking at the man's steadily rising and falling chest. _My Tony safe. _He whispered to himself and Bruce hummed happily in their shared head as the Hulk cradled Tony to his chest again softly, carefully moving over to the wall of the cave so that he could lean on it and watch Tony sleep in his arms; he needed to make sure the little man's chest kept rising and falling.

The green giant didn't know how he would cope if it stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**You did a good job Hulk." **Bruce whispered in their head as their joint love slept, not wanting to startle the beast, they hadn't really held conversations before.

"_Banner not mad?" _he asked back in response, innocence painting his tone and for a moment Bruce forgot that he was talking to a being that had just levelled half of New York.

"**Why would I be mad?" **he asked back, not understanding; he had saved tony, why would that make him mad?

"_Banner no like Hulk." _He said, his tone leaking with his sadness at the thought. Bruce was suddenly hit with a mixture of the Hulk's feelings every time he said that he hated the Other Guy, or someone said that he was dangerous or untrustworthy. "_Hulk try to help; he try to save Betty, he try to save New York, save metal man. Hulk didn't mean to come out on big metal bird; Banner never let Hulk out so it hard for Hulk to stop when Banner angry." _

"**Are you saying that if I let you out more, like in the park or in the forest then it would be easier to stop you coming out in… less than ideal situations?" **Banner asked incredulously and Hulk grunted in agreement, his attention once again on the rising and falling of Metal Man's chest.

"_Hulk is there to help Banner, keep him and Metal Man safe; he doesn't try to hurt." He whispered again. _

"**I'm sorry Hulk, I never knew that." **He apologised softly, feeling terrible and never wishing that he had gotten something right more.

"_Banner never ask."_ The green man replied, leaning his head down onto Tony's chest so that he could hear the other man's heart beating gently in his ear.

**No, **Banner thought to himself,** I never did.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony groaned and tried to sit up when he came too, unable to sit up because of a heavy weight on his chest he opened his eyes carefully, letting out a relieved sigh when no bright light blinded him.

"Hey Big Green." He said in greeting when his eyes focused properly, immediately feeling safer now that he had the green giant with him.

"_Metal Man okay? Tony okay?" _The Hulk asked in quick succession once he had sat up again, wrapping his hands around Tony's torso and holding him in front of him much like one would hold an infant as he made sure there were no cuts or scrapes anywhere on the genius.

"I'm fine Big Green," he smiled back, looking briefly down at his suit. "Although I think that might take some fixing."

Hulk huffed angrily at the pile of metal. _"It meant to help Metal man. It fail, Hulk had to save Metal Man. Metal Man's Chest nearly stop." _

"Whoa Buddy, it's okay, I'll make a new one, okay? And I'll let you test it out before I use it, yeh?" he said placating, thinking that it was time for an upgrade anyway.

"_Banner say he check too." _

"That is perfectly fine." Tony said, smiling as the green man grinned at him, a bit of dirt smudged on his left cheek and hair falling over his eyes adorably. "Give me a hug?" Tony asked softly after staring at the Hulk for a moment; his eyes had suddenly welled and his throat tightened and he didn't really want to cry in front of anyone at the moment.

Hulk nodded happily, pulling Tony towards him so the man could wrap his arms around his thick green neck and he could place his hands on Tony's back, holding him securely against him.

They stayed like that, only moving when the Hulk felt something wet on his neck.

_What's wrong? _He quickly asked Banner, not being able to pry the man from his neck, scared that he would hurt the man.

**He's crying. **Banner responded sadly, looking at the scene desperately from their shared eyes, he longed to hold Tony in his arms.

_Hulk change back, Tony need Banner, he safe now, Hulk can watch from inside. _The green giant whispered to the scientist.

**Are you sure? **Banner asked quietly.

_Hulk sure._

**If you want me to do anything now or in the future just tell me okay? And if you want to be let out for a bit just tell me, okay? I think we are going to be good friends now that we have Tony in common. **

_Hulk likes this plan. _

**Thank you Hulk, for looking after him, for looking after me.**

_Banner and Metal Man family, Hulk not have much Family so he look after the one he got._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The shift back from beast to Banner was seamless and smooth, leaving a very naked scientist with an equally naked and distraught billionaire in his lap, sobbing and clinging to him desperately in an out of control way that he had only seen Tony in after he had downed a bourbon or ten.

Part of him wondered where the philanthropist's clothes were and if he had gone commando in the suit but the larger part of him won out and he shoved those pointless questions to the back of his- their- mind, much to Hulk's approval.

"Hey Tony, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere." He said pulling the man onto his lap fully so that the older man's legs were wrapped fully around his waist, the man clinging to him desperately as if Bruce were the only thing anchoring him to earth and without him he would simply drift away.

"I'm scared." He gasped out between heaving sobs and Bruce wondered how much strength it took the man to admit that.

"Of what baby?" he asked, the endearment slipping out subconsciously but naturally.

"You." He answered simply and the Hulk roared in their head indignantly, demanding an explanation when Bruce soothed his counterpart before rubbing soothing circles on Tony's back.

"Why are you scared of us Tony?" he asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Because…" He began, pulling back to look at the other man through his tears. "Because I have never ever met two people that I love more, and there is no way that you two can love me back."

"Why on earth would you say that?" Bruce demanded, needing to know why Tony thought himself unworthy of their love.

"Because I am a murdering, self-centred bastard who is severely self-destructive, probably to a suicidal ideation, I work too much, I hurt those I love and even my own mother and father didn't have the time of day for me." He said, pausing again between sobs, almost as if the next words were too hard to think let alone speak. "I am so unworthy of you and the Other Guy, but so help me god I love you, I love you both so much." He whispered sadly, a few more stray tears falling from his eyes as he bared his soul.

"God Tony, for a smart man you can be incredibly dense sometimes," Bruce said before claiming the other man's lips ruthlessly; a kiss that was met with approval from all three parties even if it was more teeth and tongue than anything else. They both gasped as they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as green flared in Bruce's eyes, before settling but remaining a vivid green instead of their old chocolate brown.

The scientist in Tony was curious but the friend, the lover in him was rejoicing that Bruce had finally accepted what he had known for a long time; the Other Guy was one of the good guys, he just needed a little more free time.

"We love you too, you fool." Bruce rumbled in what was an alluring mix of his voice and the Hulk's. "We love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They fell asleep in each other's arms; not stirring until their team came in to find them; Bruce lay on his back with Tony draped delicately over his chest, a rare look of contentment on both of their faces.

Natasha smiled knowingly, wrapping the blanket that they had brought to cover a naked Bruce over them both before ushering the gawping male members of the team out of the cave, smiling to herself as she thought of the conversations that were going to be had in the tower now.

Moving over to Clint she punched him in the arm smiling as she held out her other hand.

"Pay up."

"Fuck you 'Tash." He replied smiling as well, reaching into his boot to remove a fifty. Placing it in her hand he pulled her into a fiery kiss, savouring the taste of her mouth as she teased his lower lip with her pearly white teeth.

"Don't mind if you do." She responded before backing off, and beckoning him closer with her fingers.

The flight back to the tower was too damn long.

**What do we think? One shot or multi-chapter story?** **Please review it makes me happy.**


End file.
